Shinobi Magic
by dragonmage27
Summary: Harry Potter crossover.Naruto and co. gets invited to Hogwarts along with others.Orachimaru teams up with Voldermort.
1. Diagon Alley

NARUTO  
Dragonmage27: I know this is old. This topic has been taken but this story has been nagging me the entire time. This story will take place as Harry Potter is in his 2nd year.  
NARUTO  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. I'm only saying this once throughout the story so don't complain.  
  
Shinobi Magic  
  
Chapter 1: Diagon Ally   
  
"Everyone stick together please," Rubeus Hagrid said to the thirteen shinobis: eleven genins, one chuunin and a jounin. "We are just about to enter this famous place, the Leaky Cauldron." He gestured toward a tiny grubby-looking pub.  
  
"That's a famous place? It looks like an old rundown pub for cowboys of the past," said Inuzuka Kiba in disgust.  
  
"Tell me why we are here again?" asked Yamanaka Ino.  
  
Flashback to 2 weeks ago  
  
It all started on the day Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma all met at Tsunade's office.  
  
"Okay everyone here? I have received info that an old (very old) friend of mine will like each of your students to join his school. He is the headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He also wants Hatake Kakashi to be the Instructor of the Shinobi Ways," said Tsunade.  
  
"Why does Kakashi get to be the Instructor? All he ever does is read his dirty novels written by that dirty man," said Kurenai glaring at a huge Jirayia that just happened to be in the room.  
  
"I will also be an Instructor for I am Kakashi's eternal rival," said Gai giving his 'nice guy' pose.  
  
Tsunade sweat dropped and said "Sure he only reads perverted novels and he is your eternal rival but he was the only one my friend Albus Dumbledore asked for. I heard he is also enlisting other ninjas from other the other countries."  
  
"Really? That's great! They can meet foreign shinobis and learn new skills," said Gai doing his nice guy pose again.  
  
"You know Gai you have to stop that it's getting annoying and gross. It seems as if you're a green beast winking at us," said Kurenai wrinkling her nose in disgust.   
  
"That hurts, Kurenai that hurts a lot," said Gai dropping his head in disappointment.  
  
"So are you guys agreeing to let your students go to Hogwarts?" questioned Tsunade. "Also make sure they don't cause that much trouble, for the wizards won't like it, I presume. I know Naruto will not go willingly without causing some difficulty for us. So tell him this mission will make them become better shinobis and a closer chance to becoming Hokage, but only if he does cause trouble. Tell them this is an A-rank mission and if they even speak or arouse any chaos in the school it will ruin this highly dangerous mission."   
  
"So your asking if we shall allow our students to go to this school as it is an A rank mission?" asked Asuma speaking for the first time since this discussion was held.  
  
"Yes, the level of danger can be very high or there could be no danger at all."  
  
"Then we will accept," said Gai.   
  
"I will go to notify my students then," said Kurenai.  
  
In a flash all four of them disappeared.  
  
End of flashback  
  
As they entered the Leaky Cauldron the pub hushed their voices. Whispers could be heard such as 'look at that girl's hair, its pink' 'that boy has whiskers' 'a green beast' 'those two peoples eyes look strange' 'that fat boy is sure disgusting and he's still eating.'  
  
"I'm not fat, just pleasantly plump!" yelled Akamichi Chouji looking as if he'll spear anyone else who calls him fat.  
  
"Same as usual I guess Hagrid? asked Tom reaching for the glasses.  
  
"Can't Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. These squirts here need guiding to and through Diagon Alley." Kakashi sweat dropped at the word squirts.  
  
"Can't you even stay for a drink, I'm losing business here since You-Know-Who is gone, everyone wants to go traveling and on vacation."  
  
"Sorry Tom no can do."  
  
"Even for a minute? I've got your favorite drink."  
  
"Really, you mean you have it?   
  
"Yah. Your favorite, muggles," joked Tom pointing at the shinobis.  
  
"That ain't really funny Tom and I got to go. Bye," he waved and led the ninjas to a small, walled courtyard that only had a trashcan and weeds.   
  
Hagrid took out his umbrella and taps the required stones as the wall opened up. Hagrid grinned as he saw their astonished faces.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hagrid led them to exchange their yen with knuts, galleons and and sickles. As Kakashi (who was the jounin) and his team waited for there turn at the counter, which Naruto had tried to skip everyone, they spoke of how weird this world was including goblins.  
  
"Hey, Naruto I heard a good friend of yours is going to be there at Hogwarts," said Kakashi.  
  
"Who, who?" asked a hyper Naruto which caused him to receive bad looks from the surrounding people.  
  
A disgusted Sakura decided to turn away from the fox boy as Sasuke mumbled the words that can be heard as "dobe."  
  
"Oh just your great friend from the sand, Gaara," said Kakashi his lone eye dancing with amusement.  
  
"M-m-my friend G-g-Gaara," stuttered Naruto horrified.  
  
"And his siblings too."  
  
"What Temari is coming too?" asked Tenten who overheard.  
  
Before Kakashi could answer it was their turn to exchange their money so the question was ignored.  
  
After they switched the money they left with Hagrid to buy their school supplies. They went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for their robes. Each of them was measured and got the same package except Kakashi who was a teacher so he got to wear their own robes. He picked a very dark blue as the color. He also found a robe that had the words 'Sorry I'm Late' stitched on.  
  
"How about this people?"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and fell anime-style.  
  
"Guess not." He shrugged his shoulders and started to put the robe back when all the genins said "NO, Don't".  
  
"Why?"  
  
"IT'S PERFECT!"  
  
"I'll buy it as a spare, I guess."  
  
Next they went to the Flourish and Blotts where they bought all kinds of books. It was in a little of mess because, as the assistant said, a guy with a gourd came and somehow managed to knock down three shelves with sand because the assistant forgot to give him his change, that was only a knut. They left as fast as they could for the manager was glaring at them as if they were to explode the shop in a few minutes and they were receiving stares from the customers.  
  
Lastly they went to a shop that had a sign that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.  
  
When they entered inside all they saw was rows and rows and shelves of endless boxes.   
  
"Hello everyone," said an old man as he appeared behind a pile of boxes. Clearly no one saw him for they were obviously surprised. "So Hagrid, got me more customers. Who's first?"  
  
"Me, me," said Naruto  
  
"Step right up, which is your wand arm?"  
  
Clearly the others were waiting to see how Naruto will go and mess up. Hinata was poking here fingers up as her 'precious' friend Naruto get his wand.  
  
"I'm right-handed if that's what you mean."  
  
As Ollivanders went to get the boxes Naruto realized that the measuring tape was doing the measuring itself. As Ollivanders found a box he wanted the measuring tape dropped onto the floor.   
  
"Try this, dragon heartstring and willow. Nine inches. Good for transfiguration. Take it and give it a wave."  
  
"S-sorry. I don't know what happened," stuttered Naruto as he waved the wand foolishly, it in doing so smashed a vase.  
  
"It's alright. Try this, phoenix tail feather and maple. 9½ inches. Nice and flexible."  
  
As he waved it, the window he was pointing at cracked. Ino could be heard giggling in the corner.   
  
"That's not right," Mr. Ollivanders murmured as he snatched the wand away from Naruto's fingertips. "Here try this, very rare and unusual combination, fox-tail hair and holly, 10½ inches.  
  
As Naruto touched the wand he felt sudden warmth in his fingers. He brought the wand swishing down with red and gold sparks.   
  
"Perfect that's just the wand for you. Bravo. Seven galleons please," said Mr. Ollivanders hands stretched out.  
  
The same process followed as slowly all thirteen of them got their wands. Lastly they finished with Hinata getting her wand (unicorn hair and maple, 9 inches).  
  
"Okay finally finished. You are all gonna go and stay at the Leaky Cauldron for this week. The Ministry of Magic will sent send a few cars to pick you guys up. I'm running late so got to go. Have fun on your stay here."  
  
Hagrid pushed them inside the Leaky Cauldron and as they went out to see him go, he was gone.  
  
"Now that's magic," said Kiba impressed.  
  
"He has potential to be a shinobi, he just vanished," said Naruto.  
  
"Actually if you ask me, I think he just walked away briskly, he did say he was late," said Kakashi plainly.  
  
NARUTO  
Dragonamge27: Man, the first chapter is always the hardest. I decided to begin during Diagon Alley for I can't really think of a way to begin correctly. I deliberately made Naruto get that special wand of a fox but if you think I make something special of it you guessed wrong. Please review!!   
NARUTO 


	2. The Reunion Friend or Foe

dragonmage27: Finally I updated. This chapter has truth or dare. If you find something wrong please tell me. I can't manage to think of anything to waste the time. Haku's alive....Yay! Haku is still staying as a male if you all want to know. Just read to find out.

**Tai of the Nine Tailed**, thank you. Change my phrase. Naruto is left-handed.

**Overlord of DARKNESS**, I am not the romance kind of person but if you like I can make a little scene with Naruto and Hinata.

**Kina-chan**, the story is probably going to be based on everyone's point of view. If it isn't to much trouble I might make a chapter for everyone of the main character's point of view. But I maybe say Naruto name more often for he is real main character of the manga and anime. ****

-----------------------------------

Shinobi Magic

Chapter 2: The Reunion-Friend or Foe.

(Flashback to a week before last chapter)

Harry could not believe his luck. He had not only escaped the Dursley's and is at the Weasley's enjoying a bowl of cereal, bacon and eggs.

Harry was just finishing up his breakfast when there was a THUMP at the window, stopping his spoon midway. There was an owl at the window pecking on the glass. Actually it was quite a sight for muggles. Not that any happened to be actually happened to be walking past this _house_.

Mrs. Weasley got up and took the parcels from the owl's outstretched leg. She passed the mail around.

Harry took his letter and opened the envelope. There seemed to be more parchment the usual. This way was what the letter said:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the 1st. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Kings Cross station, platform nine and a three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

Also this year there is a new class for students' age 12 and higher to choose from to participate in. There will be a form and list of books for the required class-Study of the Shinobi Ways. Please send in the form by September the 1st.

A list of books for the following year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmaster

Harry looked and found the list of books. He thought he heard Ron murmur "all Lockhart, going to cost a lot mom." He rummaged through the package of parchment again and found a list of books. It read:

Ways of the Shinobi by Ritsuko Ayanami

Shinobi Arts- Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu by Takuya Kensuke

Shinobi Basic- Chakura by Toji Zasana

When Harry looked up from his letter, Ron bombarded him with questions. "So did you read about the new class? What is it, Study of the Shinobi Ways? Are you going? Just the name sounds super boring."

"Ron dear, I don't like the way you say boring. Plus if you don't understand how Harry will know unless he has an IQ of over 200," said Mrs. Weasley. She stopped just in time to hear Ron mutter "of course, only Hermione does." She continued, "Anyway you're asking me too. Why would Dumbledore have this subject all of a sudden? Unless I've mistaken a shinobi is a ninja."

"So Ron, are you participating?" asked Harry.

"Of course not! I'm afraid of the potions finals _already_. Hear the word 'study', it makes me shiver. Are you joining?" asked Ron ignoring Mrs. Weasley's bad looks.

"I'm participating though. It ought to be fun," replied Harry.

"Ugh, stop you're starting to sound like Hermione, said Ron disgusted. I guess I should sign-up to accompany you then. Wonder what Hermione chose?"

Harry laughed. "You should know."

(end of flashback)

----------------------------

Not much happened to the shinobis, except Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Shiikamaru decided they wanted to blow up Flourish and Blotts, to show how they honorably disgusted books. They didn't succeed for Kakashi, who mostly was zoned out reading Come Come Paradise, surprising was into reality, caught them as they snuck out of the Leaky Cauldron.

Shino, Neji, and Sasuke shut themselves in their rooms though the ninjas had to share rooms. Thank goodness it was a male who sharing rooms with Kakashi. But I ain't telling who this lucky male was. Let your imagination run free, I mean Kakashi might be perverted but that doesn't mean he can't be gay!!

Ino, Tenten and Sakura gladly enjoyed shopping in Diagon Alley. Not there was any actual good stuff to waste there money on that they know how to use. Too bad they decided to drag Hinata along.

Lee enjoyed training, flirting at an annoyed and disgusted Sakura, training and more training. Kakashi liked reading his dirty book which should everyone should know about. During their entire stay there they never heard about the other shinobi from other countries.

Finally after the long wait, it was September 1st and everyone had packed up their stuff and was ready for the cars to pick them up.

"Oy people," called out the bartender Tom. "The ministry cars are here for you are ready."

"What is a car?" asked Chouji as the ninjas went to get there luggage.

"Idiot. Cars are what we are riding in," answered Naruto smacking Chouji on the head, proud of his knowledge.

"I know that but what _is_ a car?"

"Idiot," said Chouji smacking Naruto back.

"Stop fighting, right Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura tugging her luggage at the doorway.

She glanced over at her sensei who was absorbed inside his limited edition Come Come Paradise vol. 4. Sakura groaned.

"Is he always like this," whispered Lee. Team Seven nodded.

As they got out of the Leaky Cauldron the ninjas saw the four ministry cars. Naruto frowned; he had expected something more impressive.

There ride to Kings Cross Station was quite successful. Ino thought she was smart to split up the trouble team (Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Naruto). Naruto thought she was smart to be able to press all the buttons on the car. Too bad none of them caused any trouble.

Chouji managed to spill a bunch of chips at every turning point, causing lots of birds to fly in for a midday snack.

Kiba managed to set a stink bomb in the car as they left. They managed to overhear one driver curse to the other driver in seven different languages.

The drivers got so fed up they loaded the shinobis trunks into carts and left quickly, _accidentally_ forgetting to tell the ninjas how to actually getting into the platform station.

So our heroes were left stranded outside the station. They stared at the numbers 9 and 10.

"Um, Kakashi sensei, I think we have a problem" said Tenten uncomfortably. Most of the genins were not used to Kakashi's weird ways.

No answer. They all walked inside and started thinking.

"Ah hah, let's ask people" said Naruto proud of himself.

He walked up to the conductor despite Sakura and Ino yells. "Um Mr. Conductor, can you tell me where is platform nine and three-quarters, the train that leaves at eleven o'clock."

"Look sonny," snarled the conductor, "You're the second person who ask me in two years. Today is not Halloween, take off the whiskers. And tell your friends over there that today there is no costume party."

Naruto walked back to the shinobis sadly.

"Dobe, obviously the wizarding world is a total different community and world, how will these muggles know," said Sasuke.

Since Naruto got angry at Sasuke he pushed his teammate making him stumble. Poor Naruto, because Sakura seen the scene and charged at Naruto, causing him to fall between the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Congratulations Sakura, you found the secret," said Kakashi snapping into reality.

Slowly they all went through the barrier and and when they saw the train they chose the last compartment that was empty. They did that quickly for they were receiving stares from the surrounding people in the station.

Once they got into the compartment they all chose their seats. Kakashi managed to get the window seat Ino was able to make it. He quickly snapped back into his dreamland as he received death glares from Ino.

They all sat in silence as the train started moving. Hinata shifted sides uncomfortable with the silence. "Um, why don't we play a game?" she said trying to break the silence.

"Of course," said Sakura bringing out a bottle out of nowhere.

"Alright, Spin the bottle-Truth or Dare style. Everyone must play or face-" said Ino.

"Girl power," finished Tenten.

In less than a minute, everyone was on the floor. Yes, including Neji. Neji had seen when Tenten was mad and he wasn't going to face the experience twice. Also seeing the way Sasuke and Shino has slid onto the floor, he didn't want to know all three girls teamed up. Hinata didn't really have much fire power, only when she was really mad it's pretty scary, but most likely she wasn't going to change personality here. Also Shino didn't want Tenten, Ino and Sakura ganging up on him. Not like the girls would actually gang up on Sasuke, but they will get hell annoying.

Well everyone was on the floor except for Shikamaru and Kakashi. Kakashi-he isn't playing; I said he was zoned out. Shikamaru well he was too lazy. "Too troublesome," he said.

Too late to take back his words he ended up being dragged to the floor with a huge THUMP.

"Fine I'll play, ow, my sore ass," Shikamru said while rubbing his bottom. Everyone laughed at him.

As they were about to begin the game, a knock on the door disrupted the game. Hinata went up to open the door to reveal a girl with lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. She stared at them surprised at their appearance. She shook her head and started to speak.

"Excuse me, have you seen a boy with flaming red hair or a boy with messy jet black hair, green eyes, glasses and a thin lightning shaped scar," asked the girl, with a bossy voice mixed with concern and worry.

She stared at the ninjas faces as they shook their heads. "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have bothered you guys. By the way my name is Hermione Granger. I got to find my friends. Bye." She waved at them and left.

The shinobis were about to start playing again, when another knock stopped them. Hinata got up again to answer the caller at the door. The door opened up to reveal, Haku!

"Naruto!" Haku walked up to Naruto and hugged him. Everyone else stared at Haku. Haku had left his hair down and was wearing a kimono, like when Haku met Naruto at the forest, the second time. Everyone was thinking Haku was female. Including Sasuke and Sakura, they never saw Haku dressed like that. They were all speechless.

"Hey Naruto, I thought you had always had your looks for me, when did you get yourself a new girlfriend, and one so shocking looking?" demanded Sakura.

Haku smiled while Naruto started laughing. "Sakura you don't understand, this is Haku. He's the one we met in the mist country. The boy as pure as snow. Don't you remember?"

"Oh," Sakura's mouth turned into a 'O'.

"Hey Sakura, am I hearing what you just said. Do you actually have the hots for me," said Naruto his eyes twinkling.

"Of course not. Are you crazy?" said Sakura. But her Inner Sakura was saying different. "Why that Naruto, embarrassing me in front of Sasuke. I'm going to kill him."

"Can any of you explain to me what is going to happening?" asked Ino.

"I'll tell you the story in the shortest form I know. We were supposed to protect his ass but he kicked ours instead." said Naruto.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"Hahaha," Kakashi started laughing. Everyone started looking at him. He was absorbed in the book and was laughing while blushing. A streak of wetness was seen on his mask, running down from his nose (for anyone who's that thick, it's a nosebleed). "Sick pervert," said Sakura turning away from him. Everyone followed the same suit.

"Okay continuing on, it will take longer but easier to understand," said Naruto. "Okay it started the day when I complained about the D ranked missions."

Shikamaru started coughing but the genins thought they heard him say "it figures" in between. Naruto got all mad and asked them if they wanted to know or not. They told him to ignore and continue.

"So finally, the old geezer agreed. We were supposed to protect Mr. Tazuna but, Gato has a grudge on him. He hired Zaibuza, a missing-nin and Haku to kill him. But we put up a good battle. In the end Haku killed Sasuke-".

At those words everyone (except for Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Shikamaru) stood up in surprise stared at Sasuke, and looked like they were ready to have a real fight in the train.

"No, don't fight. I didn't finish. Sasuke wouldn't have died if he wasn't protecting me. I had fainted from using too kage bushins and Haku's needles. I found out when Sasuke fell to the floor I got mad and defeated Haku. Haku thought Zaibuza didn't need a worthless tool like him. He told me to kill him. Meanwhile Kakashi-sensei was fighting Zaibuza. He sent his ninja dogs to capture him. Just as he started to use his Chidori, Gato appeared with a huge bunch of cronies and said Zaibuza was a fool for believing he would actually pay them. Zaibuza got very mad. He and Kakashi stopped fighting.

Zaibuza asked me for a kunai, and killed Gato. But he got hurt badly and died. His last wish was for Haku to follow his own path. Then we found that Sasuke hadn't died. Haku was too soft-hearted to kill. Together we scared away Gato's cronies. In the end the people of the Hidden Mist accepted Haku as a sort of protector of their village. In case someone like Gato came again."

When Sakura nodded to Naruto's story, everyone sat down on the floor again. Everyone started introducing themselves. Well Naruto and his team reintroduced themselves (except for Kakashi).

"So what are you all doing, a new type of meditating, as in concentration?" Haku asked them for they were still on the ground.

"Oh no, were playing spin the bottle truth or dare," replied Tenten. "Want to join?"

"I'd love to but, I don't ...."

"That's alright Haku. We'll teach you," said Ino. Just to tell you, it was her that took it the hardest to swallow the information that Haku is a male. "Alright, some one starts of and spins the bottle. But before they do that they think up of a dare for the person the points at to do. If the person either won't or can't do the dare, they will have to answer the truth that the spinning person asks them. Do you get it?"

Haku nodded.

"MAY THE STUDENTS REMAIN CALM. THERE SEEMS TO BE A FLYING CAR IN FRONT OF US. WE WILL BE SLOWING DOWN MOMENTARILY," the voice came from loudspeaker. The train slowed down.

Sakura decided to go first. She said whoever it landed on will run down the hallways screaming like a mad man, with shoes on their hands and socks tied onto the arm, and use henge as your most loved one. Sakura took the bottle and spun it. Remember that, the train had stopped so the bottle landed at Haku.

Naruto laughed and said something like 'coughZaibuzacough'. Haku stared at Naruto and said "What's the truth question?"

"Chicken, Haku?" sneered Sakura. "The question is, are you really a guy?"

Naruto looked horrified. Haku turned deep red and wide-eyed at the questioned. HE had been asked this question all his life but never in front of so many people.

"What do you think?" said Haku glaring at Sakura.

"No?" provided Lee.

Haku took deep breaths 'cool down' he thought. "The answer is yes, I am a male. My turn now. Whoever the bottle points at will-." The train started moving at a rapid speed. "-jump out the window. Just to tell you we are thirty feet above ground. Even skilled ninja would get hurt. Plus you'll miss the school train. We're going in extreme speed right now to catch up with the routes it has missed."

The others gasped. Who would think such a horrifying dare? Is he actually our friend or foe? He's just getting revenge right? Or did he come her for another purpose?

Haku spun the bottle to land on Naruto!

Naruto groaned and muttered, "truth."

"Why do you always where those shocking clothes," asked Haku unable to think of a embarrasing question for Naruto. Everyone knew he liked Sakura.

"Oh, I never actually got to stay in a clothes shop for enough time to pick out any actual clothes. A beggar gave them to me. Can you believe it, a beggar? Even he didn't want them. Once a store owner gave me a pair of boxers. I didn't know how to wear hem. He said on your head."

Some of the genins laughed. Some looked disgusted. They continued the game three more rounds, Naruto saying the nasty and embarrassing dare, he doing it himself. They were going to start another round when they found out from Shikamaru who had gone on to sleep during the second round, the game was rigged. Since the train was moving it always land on Naruto. So they sat back on the seats.

Suddenly the door burst open, and in came three boys. "Rude" thought Shikamaru.

Suddenly the boy in the middle started speaking. "Oh great, more weirdo's, I thought the last group was the creepiest. This is even worse. All mudbloods." He wrinkled his nose in disgust." Obviously they are the Slytherin threesome.

Sasuke who was probably the most annoyed one of all. He had read many books and knew what a mudblood was. He decided to use genjutsu of Malfoy and his cronies to make them look like dogs.

"We have no place for you puppy," sneered Sasuke. Everyone in the room laughed. Malfoy just looked puzzled. He looked at his hand and screamed. He and his 'bodyguards' left.

Kakashi finally awoke and was asking what happened for everyone's face expressed amusement. "THE TRAIN WILL BE STOPPING IN THE STATIONS IN FIVE MINUTES. PLEASE WEAR YOUR ROBES AND BE READY FOR THE TRAIN TO BRING TO A HALT," screamed the conductor to the microphone.

So the girls kicked the boys out of the compartment, wore their robes went out and allowed the boys to change. Naruto grumbled and grabbed his trunks as the train was slowing down into the station; the conductor spoke again, "PLEASE LEAVE YOUR LUGGAGE ON THE TRAIN. THEY WILL BE TAKEN TO THE SCHOOL SEPARATELY."

When the train stopped, they all got off the train. A prefect came to escort Kakashi to Dumbledore. Hagrid came towering over them, telling them to follow him. They each boarded a ship with their friends. Poor Sasuke, he got stuck with Sakura and Ino.

As they caught sight of the castle, Sakura and Ino squeaked and hugged on to their 'boyfriend' even more. The boats moved magically, and stopped in front of Hogwarts, their home for the next ten months.

--------------------------------------

dragonmage27: Next chapter take place of the sorting, if any of you have any special house you want the characters to be in, tell me. Even though I already have all the houses made up. Review!!


	3. The Sorting

dragonmage27: Finally, a very slow updater I am. If any are wondering this happens after the Chunnin Exam, but before Sasuke was taken by the Sound Four. Tsunade is still the Hokage. It will be to big of a problem since I never found out what happened to Sasuke and if Chouji and Neji have a critical problem, allowing them to not be able to become ninjas anymore then I will have a problem. They are needed to be able fight in this story; I'm not saying this chapter will have any fighting scenes. I am also a pretty bad a writing fighting scenes so this may not be the right story for. Sorry, that was just a forewarning. But I might have some sort a combat between our main characters.

------------------------

Shinobi Magic

Chapter 3: The Sorting

Hagrid had brought them up to the castle and knocked on the castle door three times. The door was opened by a black haired witch in emerald-green robes. She told all the first years to follow her.

All the Hidden Leaf ninja's were receiving funny looks due to each of there abnormal features. Not only the Hidden Leaf but Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, who they finally saw. A look on Kankuro and Gaara's face was clearly written- annoyed. As Kankuro said, he hated little brats and being surrounded by eleven year olds is like pure hell.....

There were also three other ninjas that they never noticed before. Two are from the Hidden Clouds and one is from the Hidden Grass. One look in their eyes you get the feeling-cold.

(A/N- I'm not going to copy that entire page so deal with it. Professor McGonagall, will say her regular speech of houses. Then she tells them to wait for her momentarily).

As she left, everyone started whispering, namely about the ninjas because they kept on waving and sneaking looks at them. Suddenly a boy came right up to their group.

"Hi, my name is Colin Creevey, can I take picture?" before they could respond _**CLICK**. _"Thanks."

Since they did not have portable cameras in Konoha, half of the genins whisked up a kunai, looking ready to attack Colin. "Wow, where you get that knife from?" asked Colin, clearly not afraid. Pretty stupid if you ask me, as he went to examine the kunai. In less than a minute he can be dead on the floor, throat slit and eyes gouged out.

"Put them down," said a stern voice behind them. It seems Professor McGonagall was back.

Colin Creevey put down his hands that were fingering kunai as if he never went into a kitchen. The first years, that had their hands up put them down and quieted.

"The weapons I meant," said Professor McGonagall. She shook her head, as the shinobis slowly withdrew their weapons. "Now will you follow me please," it was more of a statement than a question.

As she led them through the great doors, she went write up to the front, leaving her future students gaping at the ceiling.

"I will now announce your name please step right up and sit in the stool to be sorted. (A/N-I am sorry but I lack in the ability to write songs nor poems. Please excuse me. If you want to hear a school song, look at the first, fifth or fourth book.)

------------------------(meanwhile at the Gryffindor table)---------------------

"Hey Hermione, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing really Neville, just Harry and Ron, they weren't on the train," replied the girl called Hermione.

"Hermione stop looking, maybe baby Ronnykins got tired of school and got Harry to ditch with him," said Fred (or George).

"Listen to him, Hermione, check out those new students. Whiskers and a jumpsuit, red hair even deeper than ours. For once the Weasleys, won't be the family with the most extravagant hair color. And hah, even pink, what's with the net shirt? Who does he think he is, the lunch lady?" said George (or Fred).

"Hermione, look at the table, I don't see Professor Dumbledore or a new face. And about the new class, who's going to teach us? Snape's missing too." asked Neville as he stared at the shinobis in awe as the rest of the students are doing.

"I don't know, I don't know."

-------------------(meanwhile at in Albus Dumbledores Office)-------------------

Professor Dumbledore sighed yet again. Truly he shouldn't say stuff like this but he really regretted hiring Gilderoy Lockhart. Most positively is that this year the students won't get an education on DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) and this brave man he _claims_ to be wants to take away the job for Instructor of the Shinobi Arts.

"Listen Professor Lockhart, I have already hired a instructor so please-"

"Even better Professor," interrupted Lockhart, "I can teach him a few things about sinobis."

"I am sorry but Gilderoy, it is shinobis not sinobis and-" yet again Dumbledore was interrupted, this time by a knock on the door. He waved his hand gesturing the door to open.

In came a prefect, followed by a tall ninja with his left (or was it right?) eye covered.

"Ah, Kakashi, here you are. Now Gilderoy, this is Hatake Kakashi. He is the shinobi I suggested is the best for this job." As Dumbledore said that Lockharts face faltered his face wandering from red of anger point to red of embarrass point. He finally seemed to get it, as he left saying he was going to wait by the gargoyles statue.

Once Lockhart left Dumbledore's office the headmaster hurriedly told Kakashi about the schedules and other important facts, before gesturing to Kakashi to wait with Lockhart as he got to speak to two students who decide to come to school driving a car into a tree.

As Dumbledore decided to leave his office in his mind was not ways to punish Harry and Ron but the following words 'god, a few more years like this I'll die a few years earlier than I'm supposed to.'

---------------------------(back to the sorting)-------------------------------------

As Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to begin speaking the front doors sprang open, revealing a cool and calm Dumbledore, Harry and Ron looking very relieved, Gilderoy Lockhart looking as stupid as usual, a _very_ angry Snape and another teacher none of the students could recognize.

Harry sat down in the Gryffindor table as soon as he got in, Ron following his every move. Harry mouthed the words 'tell you later' as Hermione looked like she was going to pounce on him for answers.

Dumbledore and the other teachers took their seats as McGonagall was going to begin.

"Colin Creevey..." the boy with the camera went up.

"GRYFFINDOR," yelled the sorting hat.

(A/N-I am going to skip all these names, since I don't know them. No, the ninjas were not sorted yet.)

After they finished sorting the first years, Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome and welcome back students, so quickly the summer passes. Now as you may have noticed we have two teachers with us this year. First, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart was appointed as our DADA first this school year." After a round of applause Dumbledore continued. "Second, our instructor of our new class Study of Shinobi Ways is Professor Hatake Kakashi. You may call him Professor Hatake or Kakashi sensei, whichever, you prefer." A huge round of applause arrived, huger than for Lockhart, mainly for Kakashi looking

"Now as you may all have guessed, this year we have some exchange students. They are all shinobis from these following villages, Konoha the Hidden Leaf, the Hidden Sand, the Hidden Mist, the Hidden Grass, and the Hidden Clouds. Now may Professor McGonagall continue," finished Dumbledore.

"Aburame Shino, from Konoha Fire Country, entering into the 2nd year," called out Professor McGonagall. She had said Aburame, like "Abram".

Shino stepped up the stool and sat down. The others looked at him as he nearly jumped a thousand feet.

Meanwhile in his mind _'so, I have never met anyone like you. Bugs inside your body. But you show great honesty_ _and bravery. Your intelligent too, Then it shall be.....' "_GRYFFINDOR" called out the hat, as Shino jumped again, and the table he was picked in responded in applause. But Slytherin burst into boos.

Shino with his legs shaking a little bit, walked to his table as Professor McGonagall proceeded. "Akimichi Chouji, from Konoha Fire Country, entering into the 2nd year." Chouji walked up ignoring the whispers and munching on chips. '_Ah, a person who is strong, but your stomach gets the better of you, why not, let it be' "_HUFFLEPUFF." He walked over to the cheering table.

"Haruno Sakura from Konoha Fire Country, entering into the 2nd year," She walked up nervously and put the hat on her head. _'What's this? You can be very strong indeed, but your love affairs are the problem. You're interested in a boy than your talents. Bravery I see yes.... But smart you are more.......' "_RAVENCLAW._"_

"Hyuga Hinata, from Konoha Fire Country, entering into the 2nd year." Hinata slowly walked to the stool, blushing and trying to ignore the looks she was receiving from the male population and the whispers about her weird eyes.

'_You can be strong but you have to low of self-esteem. Have more confidence in yourself and you will become a very strong and dependable friend. Smart you are...'_ "RAVENCLAW."

Hinata walked to the table, a little shaky but happily, to be in the same house as Sakura. At least she didn't have to be alone. 'Now all I want is Naruto to be in my house...' thought Hinata.

"Hyuga Neji, from Konoha Fire Country, entering into the 3rd year" called Professor McGonagall, once Ravenclaw calmed down from having not one but two cute girls.

Neji, same as Hinata, ignored the whispers involving their eyes, walked up. '_Very silent you are, but brave. Even though you had a sad past..... you are intelligent as well...._' "GRYFFINDOR."

Neji was glad to be put into his house. 'It would be awkward for me to be in the same house as Hinata, after what happened in the Chunnin Exams. Chouji was a.....not okay housemate....Shino was okay, silent and strong,' thought Neji as he made his way to the cheering table.

"Inuzuka Kiba, from Konoha Fire Country, entering into the 2nd year." Kiba jumped excited that his turn finally came, then blushed when the rest of Hogwarts snickered.

'_Very excited and hyper you are. Reliabable but else lacking.....let it be.'_ "HUFFLEPUFF."

"Kamiya Susumu, from the Hidden Clouds, entering into the 2nd year," Professor McGonagall had just called one of the three shinobis from the other countries. He had dark spiky, purple hair and his eyes were the same matching color. His attire was pretty hard to see because of the school robes, Naruto could see his style was a bit closer to Neji's, except he seemed to be more attached to the color black and dark blue.

As he walked to the front of the room, he seemed to brush off stares from the females and the glares from the males. Even before the hat touched the spiky tips of his hair, "SLYTHERIN," called out the hat. All they Slytherin girls cheered so loud and batted their eyelids at him; while the boys glared so hard Gaara would have been proud. Susumu ignored it all.

"Masuki Heisuke, from the Hidden Grass, entering into the 2nd year." He was yet another one of the ninjas from the other countries. He had red, dark red hair, almost similar to blood, and his eyes were light chocolate brown. Heisuke's outfit was more like Sasuke's. Except his color was light blue and white.

Same as Susumu, he went straight to "SLYTHERIN", even though he wasn't as attractive as the male from the Hidden Clouds, the girls couldn't resist such a stunning looking male. Yep, they screamed, though not as loud as they did for Susumu.

"Momochi Haku (A/N-he adapted Zaibuza's last name) from the Hidden Mist, entering into the 5th year," called out the Transfiguration teacher. As Haku walked up there, gracefully, all the boys started start cat-calling. "Come on babe, be my girlfriend," or "Go out with me, please, you make my heart burst with flames."

Haku stopped, turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not gay," he says, a little unnerved. Everyone's jaws dropped.

Haku put on the sorting hat and waited for the hat to respond. _'Intelligent...but you are brave as well. Even more as a matter of fact, willing to give up your life for a loved one. I see, you honor Naruto as one of your loved ones, because he let you find out there are more in the world that will accept you then just a missing-nin. Yes it will be...'_ "GRYFFINDOR." A few disturbing and unsettling claps came, all from Gryffindor, the other houses were still shocked.

"Nara Shikamaru, from Konoha Fire Country, entering into the 2nd year," called out Professor McGonagall. A minute later, no reply. Professor McGonagall tapped her foot, waiting irritated. There was silence.

"Yo Shikamaru, she's calling you," said Naruto, slapping him hard on the back. Hard. He looked up dazed. Shikamaru had fell asleep.

As he walked up to the stool and sat down, nearly everyone thought he'll be in Hufflepuff. _'Brave you are. But yet I see laziness, and intelligent you are very. Let it be....'_ "RAVENCLAW"

"Rock Lee, from Konoha Fire Country, entering into the 3rd year," as his name was called he quickly went to the hat, eager to get into a house. _'Very energetic, and durable but you have some faults....'_ The hat trailed off. "HUFFLEPUFF."

"Sabaku Gaara (A/N-is that his real last name? If not please correct me, I need a last name for every single person and only Tenten doesn't have one), from the Hidden Sand, entering into the 2nd year." It seemed Slytherin is getting quite a huge amount of newbies this year, for Gaara also went to Slytherin.

"Sabaku Kankuro, from the Hidden Sand, entering into the 4th year." Same for him, he got stuck in Slytherin, to bad with his very dangerous sibling.

"Sabaku Temari, from the Hidden Sand, entering into the 5th year," said Professor McGonagall. As Temari went up she received a few cheers, resulting her to blush. The hat skimed her hair and screamed "SLYTHERIN."

'Oh great, I'm stuck with Gaara and Temari, ones already hard to handle, but TWO. God help him,' thought Kankuro.

"Er.....Tenten, from Konoha Fire Country, entering into the 3rd year," said Professor McGonagall, she was surprised to not find Tenten's last name on the list. Tenten put on the hat and hoped she was not put into the same house as Temari, not after what happened at the Chunnin Exam.

'_Let's see, strong and smart. Not Slytherin eh, then it shall be....'_ "RAVENCLAW."

"Yamanaka Ino, from Konoha Fire Country, entering into the 2nd year." Ino was slightly disappointed that there weren't much calls from the boys for her, but she shrugged it off and put on the hat.

'_Smart and very-hardworking, nonetheless love. So you shall be in.' "HUFFLEPUFF." _

"Uchiha Sasuke, from Konoha Fire Country, entering into the 2nd year." Sasuke walked up and gave his famous "hn," at all the many calls from the girls. They were just erupting from everywhere.

'_Brave yes. Smart as well, excellent personality, except for your constant rave for revenge. Let's see how bout..,'_ "GRYFFINDOR."

Sasuke walked over to his table, wincing from the many calls of the girls, just as Professor McGonagall announced the following name, "Uzamaki Naruto, from Konoha Fire Country, entering into the 2nd year." Naruto did a little sort of victory dance, and ran up to the stool in a childish way.

'_Bravery, ah yes, a bit stubborn also, and dreams. Such a big dream for someone so small and full of potential. I sense an evil presence inside you, but not quite you. A little dense also, and a troublemaker at heart. But overall a person willing to give up his life for his friends, this kind of person deserves to be in....'_ "GRYFFINDOR."

"Zunaka Namu, from the Hidden Clouds, entering into the 2nd year." Last was Namu who outfit was similar to his teammate from the Hidden Cloud, except Namu was a head taller than Susumu and more muscular. He had black hair and brown eyes. A few girls whistled for him, as he walked up to the stool. The hat screamed out "SLYTHERIN as he attempted to put it (him, her??????) on his head.Namu walked over to his table, Snape could have sworn he saw him smirk at Susumu.

As everyone settled down, Dumbledore stood up to have his annual talk.

"Now that you have all been sorted, may you treat your knew housemates nicely. As you all should know, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. As well as important, please remember there is not allowed to perform magic between classes and in the halls. Also for all shinobis that have just been sorted, if you would like to train you will have to do it in your free time, outside on the school grounds. That includes you Kakashi, please use Taijutsu only if possible. I would not like students to get lost in your Genjutsu or for you to burn down Hogwarts.

Now may you have a good school year and enjoy your meal and stay here," finished Dumbledore with a wave of his wand causing food to appear, Harry Potter's first sign of a wonderful school year.

----------------------------------

dragonmage27: Wow!! Finally I am done. Sure was long. I am sorry if you do not like the houses you are sorted in. I find it boring if they all go to Gryffindor, if you add it all up, more go to Slytherin then Gryffindor. As you might already see the ones I put in Hufflepuff I dislike. I also don't like Sakura that much but I have to pput her in Ravenclaw or I'll be seriously scolded. Does anyone know what is Tenten's last name?

Coming up next-Who are these three ninjas, their secrets will be revealed!! Review!!!!


	4. The First Day of Horror

Dragonmage27: I hav decided to make a chapter for each person in every house! So they won't get left out (to Nora D. wink wink) And this chapters lucky contestant isNaruto!!

Shinobi Magic

Chapter 4: The First Day of Horror

(Naruto POV- Gryffindor)

I woke up before the sun rose the next day, yawning. I was a little shocked for a moment, forgetting where I was. It was a habit for me to wake up early, due to Kakashi-sensei's meetings, but I usually got enough sleep, for Sakura and I would fall asleep waiting for Kakashi-sensei.

But today was a little different. All of the genin, minus the three ninjas and the Sand siblings, were to meet on the school grounds at dawn for a training session. I wanted to speak but realised how early it was, and decided to keep my mouth shut. Better to get on good terms with the others than to be their enemy.

As I glanced to the beds surrounding mine, I realised Shino, Haku, Neji and Sasuke were already awake, waiting for their turn to occupy the bathroom. I took off my pyjamas, and wore my new set of clothes, similar to the one I wore yesterday. For some strange reason, Kakashi-sensei had insisted we get some better clothes before leaving Konoha. I had put up a good argument with Kakashi-sensei until majority won, as several hands shot up for me to wear the new clothes.

Now I wore an orange sleeveless shirt with a dark blue T-shirt underneath. For pants I had black shorts (Kakashi had offered me one of his masks but I declined after I'd tried it on. Man, was it tight!) Once Haku came out of the bathroom I jumped in as the rest sat on their beds waiting for me.

When I was done we went downstairs quickly, leaving our robes in the dorm since we still had to go back up to take a shower before going down to the great hall. We got lost quite a few times, but thanks to Neji's Byakugan, we made it before we were totally becoming late, like Kakashi.

We found our Ravenclaw friends coming down the stairs just as we did. Seems Hinata had also helped them but would have been faster had Shikamaru got his lazy butt out of bed. But the Hufflepuffs were late; they didn't have anyone in their house with a Byakugan, so it seemed they had to ask someone for directions, for I caught sight of Hagrid going to his hut and smiled at us.

Once we were all on the training grounds, we heard an explosion near the Forbidden Forest, though not loud enough to penetrate the magical barriers of Hogwarts. We ran towards it. It was actually the three Sand siblings, practicing their abilities. So we decided to train together, Gaara and his siblings becoming much nicer since the Chunnin Exams.

We were about to finish up when Kakashi just walked up, smiling, glad that we were practicing. He said he was getting ready for his next class.

When it was time to go the great hall for breakfast we managed to get up the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitory just as the others woke. We quickly grabbed the showers, switching our sweat-soaked clothes, wore our robes and got downstairs before we missed our meal.

Downstairs I settled my self down on a seat, slightly disappointed that they did not have ramen. I wanted to ask Professor Dumbledore yesterday, had Haku not kept his hand on my mouth. I was stuffing a piece of bacon in my mouth, ignoring the disgusted look Neji was giving me.

"Don't stare at me, look at them," I said and pointed to Chouji and Ron Weasley, the red head in my year, who were stuffing- no, shoving eggs into their mouth. Ron was spraying bits of food across the table as he tried to reply to his friend, the girl who had asked us a question on the school train.

Suddenly an entire flock of owls burst into the hall, choking me as I was drinking my orange juice, spitting all over Shino who was across from me. Believe me, he was not amused. Shino took off his glasses, wiped them and put them back on before I even saw his face.

Professor McGonagall started passing out the schedules for our classes and as I glanced down at my sheet, I saw mine. I noticed we had double Potions first, then Herbology, lunch, Kakashi-sensei's class, Transfiguration, and lastly double Charms. We had Potions with the Slytherins, Herbology with Hufflepuffs, Kakashi-sensei's class we had with the Ravenclaws, and Transfiguration and Charms we had by ourselves.

I realised the others were done and were actually waiting for me. I finished my bite and ran to catch up to them. Haku had asked Professor Snape where his classroom was and had immediately regretted it. He had snarled and said in a very harsh tone: "Dungeons."

We hurried, knowing by his tone that we would not be appreciated for being late. When we went inside we were met with a blast of cold air.

--------------------------------

(Flashback to the Akatsuki meeting about 3 weeks before, no longer in Naruto's POV)

"Itachi, Kisame, you are now receiving an important mission. I have gotten a notice that your assignment, the Kyuubi vessel, is going to a school called Hogwarts, in account that the headmaster is Tsunade-sama's friend. Also, Shukaku's vessel, Gaara, is going.

"You are to go and kill these two shinobi from the Hidden Clouds," he handed out two photographs and continued. "They have also been invited to the school. Take their identities and capture the vessels. Do not arouse too much trouble; these wizards are different from what we've ever handled before. Make sure you complete your mission and don't disappoint me again, Itachi."

Even though it was dark in the room, you could imagine Itachi's scowl. "Of course, Akira-sama," said Itachi as he and Kisame retreated from the room. (A/N-Akira's only going to be mentioned a few times so don't bother getting the complete details. I'll just say he is a somewhat commander of the Akatsuki)

(End of flashback)

-----------------------------

(Flashback to about 3 weeks before, in the Riddle house)

"So, Voldermort-san, what you want to say is, you want me to help you kill the boy called Harry Potter, and you have a way to force Tsunade to heal my hands?" asked Orochimaru, as he settled himself down in a dust covered armchair.

"Yes. Do you agree to the deal?" asked Voldermort as he accepted a book from Wormtail.

"I will, but how will we be able to go to this certain school where the boy you are looking for is?"

"Simple: Dumbledore, this year, has invited shinobi like you. You can kill this boy from the Hidden Grass and disguise yourself as him." The dark lord handed him a photo of the person. "We will be taking our leave," and with a sweep of his cloak Voldermort disappeared, leaving Orachimaru alone with his servant.

"Very well. Kabuto, you will be going to Hogwarts to kill Harry Potter, and if Sasuke is there, capture him as well," said Orachimaru to Kabuto.

"But Orachimaru-sama, what are you going to do about.." Kabuto gestured toward Orochimaru's bandaged hands.

"It's going to be alright. The sooner you kill the boy, the sooner my hands will be healed."

"So if Sasuke is there, I capture him as well?"

"Yesss," hissed Orachimaru and grinned in the dark.

(End of flashback)

--------------------------------

(Back to the dungeons. Naruto POV)

I must say, in the dungeons it was very dark and you could hardly see anything. I wondered why it had to be the dungeons, really: Seeing today's breakfast, the school should have enough money to have the class elsewhere.

Professor Snape advanced onto us and automatically took off ten points from Gryffindor for being late. I gritted my teeth and wanted to argue when the same sharp voice of the girl Hermione cut through the cold walls.

"But Professor Snape, certainly they were lost, they are still new to this school. They shouldn't get points off for being late, at least not yet."

"Ah, but Ms. Granger, must I remind you that these, 6 Slytherins are also new and were the first to arrive," said Professor Greaseball- I mean, Snape. He was talking about Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, Susumu (Itachi), Namu (Kisame), and Heisuke (Kabuto).

(A/N-I'm just helping you avoid getting headache from straining too much. Naruto doesn't know who is whom really.)

I clenched my fists together. That boy Ron was right when he warned us that Snape favoured Slytherin. How I wanted to slam that greaseball's head into my potion, which I found out wasn't as easy as I'd thought. You had to get the exact amounts and I already saw some cauldrons blow up. Who knew a simple flu potion was that difficult?

By the end of the lesson my potion was bright purple, while the real one was supposed to be green. A Gryffindor girl, Hermione, was the only one who got it right, though Snape didn't seem impressed. Shino got a close shade of green while Sasuke wasn't far off. The rest of us got extra homework.

Next we had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. I found out our professor was head of Hufflepuff house, though she was seemingly known to be fair. Professor Sprout was waiting for us next to a tree. She led us to one of the green houses, as I chatted with Chouji and Kiba. I tried to start a conversation with Ino, but all she did was take no notice of me and start chasing after Sasuke, who totally ignored her. The professor introduced a weird plant to us, at which point we had to wear earmuffs or get knocked out by the plant's cries. I managed to not mess up too badly.

During lunch I noticed something amazing: there was ramen! The kitchen must have heard my cries. I quickly grabbed some and began to eat. Magic was hard enough, harder if you're on an empty stomach.

Haku appeared through the doors and walked over to us, asking how our morning was. I groaned and said "Something between terrible and dreadful." He laughed and asked why. I was busy eating so Sasuke answered instead. "That idiot turned his potion into purple while it was supposed to be green."

I disagreed with him. "Hey, it's true my potion was wrong, but yours wasn't much better!" Haku laughed again and motioned for Sasuke to continue. "He also put his earmuffs on the wrong way, and nearly got knocked out. Luckily, Professor Sprout spotted it before Naruto ended up in the hospital wing."

--------------------------------

Next we had Study of Shinobi Ways with Kakashi-sensei. I saw Hinata, Sakura, and Shikamaru again. I remembered seeing him the day before and he said: "Surrounded by girls. Hopefully they're not as bossy as Ino." I had responded with:

"Hinata may be weird but she's not bossy, and as for Sakura, just don't talk bad about Sasuke and you should get along okay."

I had expected Kakashi-sensei to be late, though it seems he wasn't. By the time we hurried to the 4th floor classroom, nearly all of the Ravenclaw students were there, and so was Kakashi. I scrambled to the seat, and paid close attention. I couldn't wait to see what cool techniques we were going to learn.

Kakashi-sensei began the class by introducing himself. "As you have heard from Professor Dumbledore, my name is Hatake Kakashi. You may call me Professor Hatake-" he paused a moment, glancing at me because I was snickering, then continued. "or Kakashi-sensei. I am going to be your teacher of 'Study of the Shinobi Ways' and will be teaching you how to use combat moves, and what to do while you are stuck in a bad situation. But you will learn to do that later on when warm weather comes. Right now please turn to page 6 in the book you were assigned to get, Ways of the Shinobi by Ritsuko Ayanami, and read the entire chapter. Today and this whole week you will be covering how a shinobi acts."

--------------------------------

The lesson was over quickly, because the chapter was long and Kakashi-sensei didn't assign any homework, like our other classes except Potions. It was boring for the others from Konoha and myself, since we were just reading about our lives. Most people took the entire time reading just one page, since the font was small, and single-spaced. It was hard for me since I, well, hate reading. But who cares, I'm a ninja and I can get all of my answers from what I experienced!

Next we had Transfiguration with our head of house, and was she ever strict. Since we were newcomers we had to transfigure a match into a pin. I couldn't but laughed at the other Gryffindors who had to change a rat into a cup. I never made any progress. All I kept doing wasturning the pinit rusty and dull.

In Charms, we had to float a feather, which I found easiest of all the classes we'd had that day. Of course, by the time I did it, Shino and Sasuke had already done it.

During dinner, we all discussed our day. Of course, Sasuke all day had received love letters. But as I got to sleep I thought musingly: "Not too shabby for the first day…"

Dragonmage27:Review!!! You're done already? Read it again-not going to update till at least a weeks. So read slowly...


End file.
